


Destiel #16

by Jeanmarco



Series: Destiel Prompts [16]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-07
Updated: 2014-04-07
Packaged: 2018-01-18 12:02:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1427770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeanmarco/pseuds/Jeanmarco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: um, there wasn't a prompt I just felt like writing this."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Destiel #16

Hormones make you do funny things. Dean is once again reminded of this fact one night in his junior year of high school. His best friend, Cas, is over for a Star Trek marathon and they are sprawled out on his queen bed, shoving handfuls of popcorn into their faces. They come across a scene where Kirk and Uhura kiss in the episode  _Plato’s Stepchildren_. Cas wrinkles his nose distastefully.

"What?" Dean asks, watching his companion glance away from the screen.

Castiel shrugs and pops another piece of the buttery deliciousness that is popcorn into his mouth. Dean jabs his side with his fingers, causing Cas to yelp in surprise and jump slightly. “Tell me!” Cas’ blue eyes glare over at Dean, illuminated only by the television screen. He’s being stubborn and Dean knows of one way to be sure he will hear what’s on the guy’s mind. Dean reaches over, one finger outstretched towards Cas’ neck. Those blue eyes catch every movement and forcefully whack his hand away.

"Dean Winchester, don’t you d-AhhHH!" Castiel’s pupils grow to the size of globes as he lurches forward and crosses his arms to cover his sides, trying to force Dean’s groping hands away. Dean smirks and leans forward to lightly tickle Cas’ exposed neck, causing him to gasp and flail uncontrollably, eventually resulting in him tumbling over the side and landing in a heap of giggles. Before Cas has a chance to recover, Dean is hanging over the side of the bed, hands tickling any spot that isn’t protected. "No- Dean- Ah!"

Dean misplaces his knee in an attempt to find a better angle and falls over the side on top of Cas. An elbow is dug into a stomach and a knee to the thigh, but they both manage to untangle themselves to find each other both fairly unharmed. Dean notices Cas contemplating an escape and quickly pins his wrists to the rug. “No, sir, you’re telling me.” Dean doesn’t even remember what he had wanted Cas to tell him in the first place.

"Jeez, fine." Cas says, taking a moment to catch his breath. "I simply think that kissing is gross."

Dean pauses, unsure of what to say. He lets out an unsure laugh before realizing it’s not a joke. “You’re kidding..” Dean raises an eyebrow, “Why?” It’s sort of like hearing the word ‘cooties’ used seriously again.

"Well.." This might be the first time Dean has seen Cas blush. This deep, anyway. "You’re just pressing your eating holes together and swapping spit. It’s rather odd to me that everyone finds it so sensual."

"I have a feeling you don’t have very much experience in kissing, Cas." Dean snorts. Anyone who’s been kissed can’t possibly think it’s a gross thing. It’s one of the best things, honestly. It’s a bit surprising to Dean that Cas hasn’t been kissed, though. I mean, his perfectly ruffled black hair with those striking blue eyes? And those lips- those pink lips. How they turn from pink to a shade of red when he worries them. When that tongue peeks out just enough to make them perfectly wet. When he bites them when he’s embarrassed. Just like now…

Dean blinks many times. When he comes back to his senses, Cas is still staring up at him, lips parted and pupils dilated. Oh- fuck it. Dean releases his grip from Cas’ wrist and slides his fingers into that perfectly mussed hair. He leans down, closing the gap. And finally, those perfect lips are on his. Dean feels a sense of satisfaction to be the first one to claim them with his own. Dean can tell Castiel hasn’t had much experience, but he quickly gets the hang of it. He memorizes the way Dean’s mouth slides against his and manages to slip his tongue out just enough to run it along Dean’s bottom lip.

Dean produces a noise somewhere between a moan and a growl, parting his lips a little more to let Castiel’s curious tongue in. God, he is absolutely delicious. Dean has to remember that breathing is a necessity for both of them, though. Quite unfortunately, too. Dean leans away but rests his forehead against Cas’. They sit there for a minute or two, just breathing and staring into each other’s eyes.

"Was that gross?"


End file.
